This Is Duellists
by Waku-chan
Summary: this is NOT my story, it belongs to Rehanna of the BSandHB e-group. Im posting it as a favor. basically, the characters of Utena contend in a battle of the bands. (chap 4/4)
1. Default Chapter

~~~~~~~~~~~  
A note before I start this thing: This is a very odd story, as you may have guessed, and will get weirder. *Rehanna shoots a look at Wakaba on the drumset* Drumroll, please. *a drumroll starts up* Now...let the fanfic begin!  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Shoujo Kakumei Utena, other people do, please don't sue me.  
  
Note: Sankyuu to everyone on the BSandHB mailing list for helping me to get the instruments down for each person! And to the movie 'This Is Spinal Tap' for helping me with the title.  
  
Another note: This is a very weird fic. And yeah, I know, Duellists sounds a little cheesy, but hey, it makes sense. I enjoy doing weird stuff, and so any duel song from the show that's mentioned here has been morphed into a rock song.  
  
-This Is Duellists-  
  
Chapter One: A short overview of the band  
  
Stretching, Utena grabbed her guitar and turned to look at her friends. "It's almost time to go on stage. Everybody ready?" They all nodded, except for Akio, because he was busy arguing with someone on his cell phone. "Ok, good."  
  
Irritably Saionji fidgeted with his bass. "This is taking too long."  
  
"Oh, calm down, Sai-chan, it'll be fine."  
  
"Wakaba, I've told you not to call me that."  
  
"So?" She blinked innocently.  
  
"Hey, guys, we gotta go out. Stop arguing." Utena beckoned them, and the band headed out onto the stage. Anthy and Miki sat down at their  
synthesizer, Wakaba plopped down on her drum stool, Juri and Saionji went to opposite sides of the stage with their guitars, and Utena and Touga took their places in the front at microphones. Carefully the pink-haired woman adjusted her guitar strap, holding her pick between her teeth as she did so. Then she grabbed the pick again and got a good grip on the neck of her electric guitar, carefully positioning her fingers on the strings. "We're all ready, then?" There was a chorus of assent. "Remember, first song is Zettai Unmei Mokushiroku, then Arena, then Revolution."  
The concert went splendidly. As always, Saionji enjoyed smashing up yet another bass at the end of his solo in Revolution. The one annoying thing was all the screaming girls, and quite a few screaming guys too.  
  
**********  
  
After they had managed to squeeze their way off stage and into the Akio-van (*snicker*), Utena sat down on one of the lovely white leather couches within, rubbing her forehead. "God, my head hurts. I'm used to all those people, but can't they be a little quieter?"  
  
"Probably not." Touga sat down next to her on the right just as Akio sat down next to her on her left. They both edged closer, bit by bit.  
  
When she started feeling claustrophobic, Utena blinked, looked to her left, looked to her right, and cleared her throat, then yawned. "Ahem. I'm going to bed now." The two men started to stand up with her, but she turned and pushed them back down into their seats. "No, you are not coming with me."  
Both of them looked vaguely disappointed. "Look, guys, we have another concert in a few days. I'd like to get plenty of rest, ok? Therefore, neither of you are allowed to crawl into my bed in the middle of the night."  
Turning, she opened up a different door and stuck her head in. "Hey,  
Tsuwabuki? Could you make sure my two troublesome friends out there don't disturb me tonight? I'm really tired."  
  
"Of course, Utena-san." The band's little blond roadie grinned. "Happy to."  
  
"Thanks, hon." Yawning, Utena went up the stairs in their unusually large van, changed, brushed her teeth, and went to bed, leaving two very disappointed guys behind.  
  
(Just so you know, there's nothing going on between Utena and Tsuwabuki. She's just very affectionate to him, he being the sweet kid that he is. Of course, it still annoys the hell out of Touga and Akio.)  
  
**********  
  
(Taken from the transcript of the next concert)  
  
*The second song has just been finished. It's time for the third one, a song that's actually by Queen, 'The Show Must Go On', but they are singing it as a tribute. Utena steps up to the front-most mike, cradling her guitar, and Touga stands next to her, adjusting the other microphone. The other musicians start playing their respective instruments, and Utena starts playing her guitar. She begins to sing, in a high, clear voice*  
  
Utena: Empty spaces  
What are we waiting for?  
  
Touga: Abandoned places  
I guess we know the score  
  
Both: On and on,  
Does anybody know what we are looking for?  
  
Utena: Another hero,  
Another mindless crime  
  
Touga: Behind the curtain,  
In the pantomime  
  
Both: Hold the line  
Does anybody want to take it anymore?  
(louder)  
The show must go on  
The show must go on  
  
Utena: Inside my heart is breaking  
  
Touga: My makeup may be flaking  
But my smile  
  
Both: Still stays on  
  
*An unusual event. Akio, the older brother of Anthy, the keyboardist, and the group's manager, has come out onto the stage. He takes the mike from Utena and starts singing. He's got a very good singing voice, and the spectators are amazed.*  
  
Akio: Whatever happens  
I'll leave it all to chance  
Another heartache  
Another failed romance  
On and on  
Does anybody know what we are living for?  
  
Touga: I guess I'm learning  
I must be warmer now  
I'll soon be turning  
Round the corner now  
Outside the dawn is breaking  
  
Both: But inside in the dark  
I'm aching to be free  
  
*As they sing, the two men lean towards Utena, who is in between them, as if singing to her, and to her alone. She simply stands there, at a loss for what to do.*  
  
Both: The show must go on  
The show must go on  
Inside my heart is breaking  
My makeup may be flaking  
But my smile  
Still stays on  
  
*The concert continues, ending after 'Magic Lantern Butterfly Moth', a very popular song of the group's. The transcriptionist notes that during 'The Show Must Go On', quite a few fans have tears in their eyes*  
  
**********  
  
Falling backwards into an armchair, Utena stared blankly at the ceiling. After that one song, she had managed to get the microphone back, but for the rest of the concert she had needed to concentrate extra hard on singing. That had just been...disturbing. She knew Akio and Touga both loved her, but she didn't feel quite the same.  
  
"Utena? Utena, are you all right?" Anthy waved a hand in front of her  
friend's eyes, trying to get her to respond.  
  
She snapped back to reality. "Oh, hi Anthy. Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"  
  
"Dinner's ready. I've been calling for you for the last five minutes."  
Utena blushed. "Sorry. I was a little distracted."  
  
A little smile grew on the purple-haired girl's dark-skinned face.  
"Thinking about Touga and Akio?"  
  
"Mm-hm. How'd you guess?"  
  
"From what happened during the concert today, I should think you wouldn't be surprised that I'd assume that."  
  
"Oh. Sure, of course. I'll come eat now." Pushing herself up, Utena walked unsteadily towards the table and sat down, as far as possible from both Touga and Akio. Dinner was curry, and for once Anthy hadn't blown up the kitchen cooking it like she normally did. Therefore, (happy them), no big expensive repair bill.  
  
~End Of Chapter One~  



	2. This is Duellists-2

Disclaimer: I don't own Shoujo Kakumei Utena, other people do, please don't  
sue me. I don't own Queen, either.  
  
Note: Sankyuu to everyone on the BSandHB mailing list for helping me with  
this! And to the movie 'This Is Spinal Tap' for helping me with the title.  
  
Chapter 2: Rivals  
  
"Soooo sleepy..." Sitting up, Utena stretched. The hairs on the back of her  
neck prickled, and she looked around. Heaving a large sigh, she pulled a  
baseball bat out from under her pillow, then glanced from Akio, to Touga, to  
Akio again, to Touga again, tapping the bat on her palm menacingly. "Ok. Two  
seconds to get away from my bed before I bash your brains out." Looking  
disappointed, as they often did, the two men walked away. She changed  
sleepily and stumbled down the steps in the van, rubbing her eyes.  
Wakaba looked up from the stove. "G'morning, Utena! Sleep well?"  
Her only response was a wide yawn as the others filed down the stairs.  
"Breakfast is almost ready."  
"But Wakaba, you didn't have to do that. I could have cooked." Concerned,  
Anthy took a step towards the kitchen, but Wakaba stopped her.  
"You deserved an extra hour of sleep. Go sit." The brown-haired woman  
flipped a pancake cheerfully. "I checked the listings for the Battle of the  
Bands that we entered. So far there's only one other band entering, and the  
battle's only in a couple weeks."  
Eyes turned towards her, except for Utena's, because Utena was busy making  
sure that her baseball bat was keeping Touga and Akio at a reasonable  
difference. Then, after she had done so, Utena, too, looked at Wakaba. "What  
band?"  
"Group called Black Roses. S'posed to be pretty good. The food's ready."  
Wakaba dished out breakfast, and civilized conversation wasn't resumed until  
everyone had finished eating, which took a while.  
After wiping her mouth with a napkin, Utena grinned at her friend. "Heard  
any of their music? And who's in the band?"  
"I heard a little bit. They sound really great. Lessee...main guitarist and  
vocals is Mikage Souji, the other vocalist is Chida Mamiya, Kozue Kaoru and  
Keiko Sonoda on synth, Kanae Ohtori on bass. Mikage's also the manager. The  
people in the group work really well together."  
With her usually cheer, Anthy got up and started cleaning up the table and  
the dishes as she listened to the conversation. "What kind of music do they  
play, Wakaba?"  
"They do Queen stuff like we do, and...well, basically the same sort of  
music we play, except darker. Oh, and I found a song online that you might  
like, Akio."  
The brown-skinned man raised an eyebrow. "What might that be?"  
"It's called 'I'm In Love With My Car'."  
Everyone burst out laughing except for Akio, who did not look amused. "That  
's not funny, Wakaba."  
"You are really obsessive about keeping that nice convertible of yours all  
shiny and perfect."  
"It's still not funny."  
  
**********  
  
The next day, Wakaba and Tsuwabuki were missing.  
All the other members of the band searched the Akio-van, the grounds around  
the Akio-van, and the buildings near the Akio-van. Not even a trace of them  
was found until two o'nine in the afternoon, when Juri checked the Battle of  
the Bands updates online. Her eyes widened when the page for the Black Roses  
loaded. "Hey...guys! Guess what I found!"  
The others came rushing over.  
"The Black Roses got a drummer and a new roadie. Now let's see  
here...Wakaba Shinohara on drums, Mitsuru Tsuwabuki, band assistant. Well,  
then. Touga, does your sister know how to play the drums?"  
Blinking, Touga nodded. "Yes. Why-oh, please don't be serious."  
"I am. We gotta have a drummer."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
Their gazes locked. Miki pulled out his stopwatch and prepared for a long  
wait.  
  
**********  
  
Twenty minutes later  
  
"Oh, all right, I'll give her a call."  
  
**********  
  
Nanami wasn't the easiest person to get along with, but there were some  
good points to her presence there. For one thing, she kept Touga away from  
Utena, which meant that Utena got a little relief and didn't have to bring  
out the baseball bat. She was loud and obnoxious, but she played the drums  
really well and already had two more people who made good roadies. Even if  
Aiko and Yuuko just _had_ to agree with everything that 'Miss Nanami' said.  
But even so, Nanami had wonderful timing and did quite well during  
rehearsals, which was just about all that happened for the next two weeks,  
until it was time for the Battle of the Bands, between Duellists and Black  
Roses, the only two groups contending.  
  
~End of Chapter Two~  
-------------@  
  
-Rehanna  
  



	3. Thisis Duellists-3

Disclaimer: I don't own Shoujo Kakumei Utena, other people do, please don't  
sue me. I don't own Queen, either.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: The Battle of the Bands  
  
The transcription of the battle itself, notes included.  
  
*The bands come out onto stages facing each other and take up their proper  
positions. Noted here is the fact that the Duellists' drummer seems to have  
defected to Black Roses. The Black Roses are going first. By mutual  
agreement, each band will play three Queen songs and judging will be held at  
the end of the last song. The first is 'These Are The Days Of Our Lives'.  
Mikage takes the microphone, Mamiya the other, as the band starts up*  
  
Mikage: Sometimes I get the feelin'  
I was back in the old days - long ago  
When we were kids, when we were young  
Things seemed so perfect - you know  
The days were endless, we were crazy, we were young  
The sun was always shining - we just lived for fun  
Sometimes it seems like lately - I just don't know  
The rest of my life's been just a show  
  
Both: Those were the days of our lives  
The bad things in life were so few  
Those days are all gone now but one thing is true  
When I look and I find I still love you  
  
*At the words 'I still love you', Mikage turns to Mamiya for a moment.  
Mamiya's sort of a sickly-looking guy, but not hard on the eyes. The  
transcription wonder if there's anything in those two's relationship that we  
don't know about*  
  
Mikage: You can't turn back the clock you can't turn back the tide  
Ain't that a shame  
I'd like to go back one time on a roller coaster ride  
When life was just a game  
No use in sitting and thinkin' on what you did  
When you can lay back and enjoy it through your kids  
Sometimes it seems like lately - I just don't know  
Better sit back and go with the flow  
  
Both: Cause these are the days of our lives  
They've flown in the swiftness of time  
These days are all gone now but some things remain  
When I look and I find no change  
  
Mikage: Those were the days of our lives - yeah  
The bad things in life were so few  
Those days are all gone now but one thing's still true  
When I look and I find I still love you  
  
I still love you  
  
*Another meaningful look at Mamiya as the song ends, and the audience  
applauds, then turns to face the Duellists, where Touga and Utena have taken  
their mikes. Next song: Bohemian Rhapsody, one of this transcriptionist's  
personal favorites*  
  
Utena: Is this the real life-  
  
Touga: Is this just fantasy-  
  
Utena: Caught in a landslide  
  
Touga: No escape from reality  
  
Utena: Open your eyes  
Look up to the skies and see  
  
Touga: I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy  
Cause I'm easy come, easy go  
Little high, little low  
  
Utena: Any way the wind blows doesn't really matter to me  
To me  
  
Mama, just killed a man  
Put a gun against his head  
  
Touga: Pulled my trigger, now he's dead  
Mama, life had just begun  
  
Utena: But now I've gone and thrown it all away  
  
Both: Mama, ooo  
Didn't mean to make you cry  
If I'm not back again this time tomorrow  
Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really mattered  
  
Too late,my time has come,  
Sends shivers down my spine-  
Body's aching all the time,  
Goodbye everybody-I've got to go-  
Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth-  
Mama ooo- (any way the wind blows)  
I don't want to die,  
I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all-  
  
*the beat changes. Time for Utena's solo.*  
  
Utena: I see a little silhouetto of a man,  
Scaramouche,scaramouche will you do the Fandango-  
Thunderbolt and lightning-very very frightening me-  
Galileo,Galileo,  
Galileo Galileo  
Galileo Figaro-Magnifico-  
But I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me-  
He's just a poor boy from a poor family-  
Spare him his life from this monstrosity-  
Easy come easy go-,will you let me go-  
Bismillah! No-,we will not let you go-let him go-  
Bismillah! We will not let you go-let him go  
Bismillah! We will not let you go-let me go  
Will not let you go-let me go  
Will not let you go let me go  
No,no,no,no,no,no,no-  
Mama mia,mama mia,mama mia let me go-  
Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me,for me,for me-  
  
*And Touga's solo*  
  
Touga: So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye-  
So you think you can love me and leave me to die-  
Oh baby-Can't do this to me baby-  
Just gotta get out-just gotta get right outta here-  
  
Nothing really matters,  
Anyone can see,  
Nothing really matters-,nothing really matters to me,  
  
Any way the wind blows....  
  
*More applause, and then the audience turns again. Third song: White Queen  
(As It Began)*  
  
Mikage: So sad, her eyes  
Smiling dark eyes  
So sad, her eyes  
  
Mamiya: As it began.  
On such a breathless night as this  
Upon my brow the lightest kiss  
I walked alone  
  
*Normally I wouldn't say this, but DAMN! The kid's got a voice like an  
angel.*  
  
Mikage: And all around the air did sway  
My lady soon will stir this way  
In sorrow known  
  
Both: The white queen walks  
And the night grows pale  
Stars of lovingness in her hair  
Heeding unheard pleading one word  
So sad my eyes  
  
Mamiya: She cannot see.  
  
Mikage: How did thee fair what thee have seen  
The mother of the willow green  
I call her name  
And 'neath her window have I stayed  
I love the footsteps that she made  
And when she came  
White queen how my heart did ache  
And dry my lips no word would make  
So still I wait  
  
Mamiya: My goddess hears my darkest fear  
I speak too late  
It's for evermore that I wait  
Dear friend, goodbye  
No tears in my eyes  
So sad it ends as it began  
  
*The transcriptionist's ears hurt from all the applause and screaming going  
on in the hall, and notes that a group of girls are staring at Mamiya and  
Mikage with huge, pulsing hearts in their eyes. After the applause ends,  
they turn. Next song up: I Want It All. The musicians take on a medium-fast  
pulse.*  
  
Utena: Adventure seeker on an empty street  
Just an alley creeper light on his feet  
A young fighter screaming with no time for doubt  
With the pain and anger can't see a way out  
  
Touga: It ain't much I'm askin', I heard him say  
Gotta find me a future, move outta my way  
I want it all, I want it all, I want it all, and I want it now  
I want it all, I want it all, I want it all, and I want it now  
  
Utena: Listen all you people, come gather round  
I gotta get me a game plan gotta shake you to the ground  
Just give me what I know is mine  
People do you hear me? Just gimme the sign  
  
Touga: It ain't much I'm asking if you want the truth  
Here's to the future for the dreams of youth  
I want it all (give it all) I want it all I want it all and I want it now  
I want it all (yes I want it all) I want it all (hey) I want it all and I  
want it now  
  
*Miki and Anthy on synth go into an extravagant one-minute solo before the  
singing resumes. One of the words in the song, the transcriptionist notes,  
has been changed to fit the band.*  
  
Both: I'm a chick with a one track mind  
So much to do in one lifetime (people do you hear me)  
Not a man for compromise and where's and why's and living lies  
So I'm living it all (yes I'm living it all)  
And I'm giving it all (and I'm giving it all)  
  
Yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
I want it all all all all  
  
It ain't much I'm asking if you want the truth  
Here's to the future  
Hear the cry of youth (hear the cry of youth)  
I want it all I want it all I want it all and I want it now  
I want it all (yeah yeah yeah) I want it all I want it all and I want it  
now  
  
I want it  
Now  
I want it I want it  
  
*the music stops. There is thunderous applause before people turn in their  
seats for the Black Roses' final song, Who Wants To Live Forever. Just this  
once, Mamiya sings first. The transcriptionist cannot stress enough how  
pretty his voice is.*  
  
Mamiya: There's no time for us  
There's no place for us  
What is this thing that builds our dreams  
Yet slips away from us?  
  
Who wants to live forever?  
Who wants to live forever.?  
  
Mikage: There's no chance for us  
It's all decided for us  
The world has only one sweet moment set aside for us  
  
Who wants to live forever?  
Who wants to live forever?  
  
Mamiya: Who dares to love forever  
When love must die  
  
Mikage: But touch my tears with your lips  
Touch my world with your fingertips  
  
Both: And we can have forever  
And we can love forever  
Forever is our today  
Who wants to live forever?  
Who wants to live forever?  
Forever is our today  
  
Mamiya: *looking a bit sad* Who waits forever, anyway?  
  
*this time, there is no applause for a few minutes as people stare at the  
stage, but someone starts clapping slowly, and soon everyone else has joined  
in before turning to see the other stage. Very last song: Princes of the  
Universe. An extra microphone has been set up, and Akio walks on stage and  
takes it. Now, the music begins and is very loud.*  
  
Akio: Here we are, born to be kings  
We're the princes of the universe  
Here we belong, fighting to survive  
In a world with the darkest powers  
  
Touga: Here we belong, fighting for survival  
We've come to be the rulers of your world  
I am immortal, I have inside me blood of kings  
I have no rival, no man can be my equal  
  
*Touga and Akio shoot glances at Utena, then at each other*  
  
Utena: Take me to the future of your world  
Born to be kings, princes of the universe  
Fighting and free, got your world in my hand  
I'm here for your love and I'll make my stand  
  
All three: We were born to be princes of the universe  
No man could understand. My power is in my own hand  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, people talk about you  
People say you've had your day  
  
Touga: I'm a man that will go far  
Fly the moon and reach for the stars  
  
Utena: With my sword and head held high  
Gotta pass the test first time - yeah  
  
Akio: I know that people talk about me I hear it every day  
But I can prove you wrong cause I'm right first time  
Yeah, yeah, alright, watch this man fly  
Bring on the girls  
  
*Utena raises an eyebrow*  
  
Touga: Here we are, born to be kings  
We're the princes of the universe  
  
Utena: Here we belong, born to be kings  
Princes of the universe  
  
All: Fighting and free  
Got the world in my hands  
I'm here for your love  
And I'll make my stand  
We were born to be princes of the universe  
  
*The music dies down. There is an all-out standing ovation*  
  
~End of Chapter 3~  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*sniffsniff* So beautiful...*blows her nose, then notices the odd looks  
she's getting from Mikage and blushes*  
  
-Rehanna  
  



	4. This Duellists-4

Chapter 4: Judging  
  
The judges scratched their heads and began conferring between themselves.  
It appears that it's been a difficult contest. They had been working on the  
judging five hours already.  
Utena had fallen asleep in a chair, but woke up suddenly. "Hey, Touga."  
"Hm?"  
"I had the weirdest dream. I dreamed that there was someone writing a story  
about us, and that we were actually just normal schoolkids and she made the  
band up."  
Somewhere in New Hampshire, a teenage girl sitting at her computer typing  
sneezed explosively, then blinked in confusion, shrugged, and went back to  
her writing.  
A judge stood up, and everyone perked up to listen as he raised a  
megaphone.  
"The decisions have been very difficult tonight, and I'm not sure we  
actually all agree on our decision, but the judging is." He paused.  
Everyone fidgeted with antici.....pation.  
"A tie."  
Right when the judge said that, people started cheering. Utena hopped up  
and started dancing around happily with Touga and Akio, who didn't seem to  
mind. Over where the Black Roses were sitting, Mikage had picked Mamiya up  
and was spinning around in circles. Just about everyone was extremely happy.  
  
**********  
  
Afterward, both bands sat in a café, eating ravenously. As it turned out,  
not that anyone hadn't guessed, Miki and Kozue were siblings, and sat at one  
table alone, talking. With a grin on her face, Shiori looked across her  
table at Juri. "Every drop of rain that falls-"  
"Don't. Sing. That. Song."  
"The Sahara-" She was abruptly stopped when Juri clapped a hand over her  
mouth.  
"Don't sing it."  
The other woman grinned impishly and tugged Juri's hand off her mouth. "If  
you say so."  
At another table, Utena, Mikage, Mamiya, and Akio were absorbed in a  
conversation, though nobody was quite sure what it was about. For a few  
minutes Wakaba tried to listen in, but got lost after three words. Their  
discussion had something to do with philosophy, but that was all she could  
figure out. Kanae and Tsuwabuki looked at her curiously, but she just  
shrugged. "No idea."  
Keiko, Nanami, Aiko, and Yuuko were seated at yet another table, having  
some sort of argument. Touga looked on in amusement as he sipped his coffee  
and ate a danish. Sitting by himself, Saionji ignored all Anthy's efforts to  
start a conversation. He looked tired.  
Later, the two groups parked their buses side by side in an empty lot, and  
anyone watching noticed a stream of people going back and forth between the  
two vehicles. But then the lights went out and everybody got some  
well-deserved rest.  
Except for Utena. She spent the rest of the night beating off Touga and  
Akio with her baseball bat.  
  
~~owari~~  
  



End file.
